


Ice Skating

by HolmesianDeduction



Series: 25 Days of Holiday Fic 2k12 [8]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Flirting, Ice Skating, M/M, Oxford, Pre-Canon, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[25 Days of Holiday Fic: Day 9 - Ice Skating]</p><p>Jim lures a somewhat reluctant Bill out to the country to skate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

             “No.”

             “Bill, this is half reason that I even got us this cabin.”

             “Why on earth should a grown man strap skates onto his feet and twirl around a bloody duck pond?”  Bill pressed his lips together and folded his arms stubbornly.  “There are equally interesting things we could do inside.”

             A slow, dawning look of understanding came over Jim’s face.  “You can’t skate, can you?”  When Bill didn’t answer immediately, he half-smiled, “I can show you how if you like.”

             “Of course I can bloody skate!”  Bill snapped back irritably, but allowed himself to be pulled off the fence he was leaning on.

             “Prove it then.”  Jim’s response was half simple statement and half school-yard dare, and narrowing his eyes, Bill pushed past him onto the ice, doing a quick loop a short way over to the side of a low bridge before turning and looking at Jim, his point made.  Shaking his head, Jim pushed off onto the ice after him, his long, effortless movements conveying years of utility rather than the showiness of Bill’s skating.

             Leaning against the bridge, Bill pulled a small flask from his coat pocket, making a face as he swallowed some of its contents before offering it to Jim.  “I still say it’s too bloody cold for this.”

             “You say that about everything this time of year,” Jim retorted, closing his eyes as the small swig of spiced rum coiled about his insides.  There was a pause, and then he added, “You didn’t have to come if you didn’t want to.”

             Bill laughed, his breath streaming out before him like cigarette smoke.  “Of course I wanted to come.  I won’t be _forced_ anywhere - not even by you.”  His lips crooked upwards in a grin.  “So are we skating or are we just going to stand out here on the ice like a couple of penguins?”


End file.
